Voice storage systems may contain duplicate voice recordings. Duplicate recordings reduce the amount of storage available for storing unique recordings.
Prior art methods of identifying duplicate voice recordings include manually listening to records and translating voice into text and comparing the resulting text. Listening to voice recordings is time consuming, and the performance of speech-to-text conversion is highly dependent on language, dialect, and content.
Identifying duplicate voice records is further complicated by the fact that two recordings of different lengths may be duplicates, and two recordings of the same length may not be duplicates. Therefore, there is a need for a method of identifying duplicate voice records that do not have the shortcomings of the prior art methods. The present invention is just such a method.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,444, entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR DUPLICATE MESSAGE PROCESSING IN A SELECTIVE CALL DEVICE,” discloses a device for and method of receiving a first message that includes a message sequence number. A subsequent message is received. If the subsequent message has the same message sequence number, address, vector type, length, data, and character total then the subsequent message is determined to be a duplicate. The present invention does not employ message sequence number, address, vector type, and character total as does U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,444. U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,444 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.